


Just One Night (One Shot) - German Version

by ArynjaT



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArynjaT/pseuds/ArynjaT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese kleine Geschichte spielt nach dem Großen Preis von Kanada 2013. Esteban ist traurig und Nico hilft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night (One Shot) - German Version

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Geschichte, die ich direkt nach dem GP in Kanada 2013 geschrieben habe. Auch ein kleines Experiment weil ich aus Nicos Perspektive aber in zweiter Person geschrieben habe.

_„Nico...“_ , du hattest dir schon immer gewünscht, deinen Namen auf diese Art und Weise aus diesem Mund zu hören. Nur gerade im Moment riss es dich aus dem Schlaf und verwirrte dich. Du fragtest dich, ob die Stimme nicht nur Teil eines besonders realistischen Traumes war. Doch als du langsam zu dir kamst und den um dich geschlungenen Arm bemerktest, wurde dir klar, dass das alles gerade wirklich so passierte.

_„Was...?“_ , als du dich selbst sprechen hörtest, warst du verwundert wie müde du noch klangst. Deine Verwirrung hingegen konnte man in deiner Stimme nicht erkennen, stattdessen war sie von Neugier gezeichnet. Esteban setzte sich leicht in deinem Bett auf, ohne jedoch seinen Arm zurück zu ziehen: _„Ich... brauche dich...“_  Es erschreckte dich sehr, wie zitterig und traurig die Stimme klang.

Zwar konntest du die Tränen auch als du dich umdrehtest, ob der Dunkelheit nicht sehen, aber du wusstest, dass sie existierten. Das Wissen um seine Trauer sorgte dafür, dass sich dein Herz zusammen zog, es war als würde sein Schmerz auch deiner sein. _„Warum weinst du?“_ , deine Hand glitt hinauf zu seiner Wange, du wolltest ihm – deinem Teamkollegen - Trost spenden, fühltest wie ein Beschützerinstinkt in dir aufstieg.  _„Es ist alles meine Schuld... wegen meines dummen Fehlers ist ein Mensch gestorben...“_ , natürlich wusstest du sofort wovon er sprach.

Die Tragödie nach dem heutigen Grand Prix in Montreal, war schnell auch außerhalb des Teams zum Gesprächsthema geworden. An einem Tag an dem für Sauber sowieso schon alles schief gelaufen war, was schief laufen konnte, war nach Ende des Rennens auch noch ein Streckenposten bei der Bergung von Estebans Boliden verunglückt. _„Das ist doch absurd, du trägst keine Schuld an dem was geschehen ist! Es war einfach ein tragischer Unfall...“_ , es war alles was du sagen konntest, deine ehrliche Meinung, aber du wusstest auch, dass Esteban diese Erkenntnis für sich selbst machen musste. Auch wenn du ihm sagtest, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, würde er immer noch zweifeln. Dennoch wolltest du, dass er wusste was du denkst.

_„Warum bist du hier?“_ , deine Stimme klang bereits weit aufgeweckter als noch vor einigen Augenblicken. Nun jedoch konnte man die Verwirrung in ihr erkennen. Du wusstest nicht warum Esteban hier war, viel mehr noch, der Arm, der um dich geschlungen war, überraschte dich. Wenn dein Teamkollege nicht dermaßen am Schluchzen gewesen wäre, hättest du sogar hören können, dass dein Herz schneller als sonst am Schlagen war. Estebans Antwort ließ auf sich warten, als sie aber kam spürtest du eine Wärme auf deinem Gesicht, wusstest, dass du gerade am Erröten warst: _„Nico... frag nicht! Bitte... halt mich nur...“_ , die Worte waren von Sehnsucht gezeichnet, Sehnsucht, von der du nicht gewusst hattest, dass sie bei Esteban existierte.

  
Natürlich kamst du der Bitte nach; wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst warst, konntest du erkennen, dass sich hier ein lang gehegter Wunsch von dir erfüllte. Bei der Erfüllung dieses Wunsches würdest du es aber nicht belassen, denn die Sehnsucht, die du in Estebans Worten hörtest, zog dich immer mehr in seinen Bann. All' die Sachen, die du dir nur in Träumen ausgemalt hattest, du wolltest sie versuchen: Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung erhobst du dich über ihn, drücktest seinen Körper auf die Matratze und sahst auf ihn herab.  _„Nico, was tust du?“_ , die Verwirrung in seiner Stimme, spiegelte deine eigene kurz zuvor, doch du blocktest nur ab, _„Sei still und entspann dich!“_ Auch wenn deine Worte eine Anweisung waren, sprachst du sie ganz sanft und dein Teamkollege gehorchte.

  
Zuerst wolltest du ihn schmecken und deine Lippen fanden die seinen, für einen Kuss gezeichnet von Leidenschaft. Du zogst an seinen Lippen sanft ließt du ihn deine Zähne spüren, dann deine Zunge. Seine Unterlippe erzitterte unter deiner Liebkosung. Dann küsstest du ihn, nahmst den Geschmack nach dem du dich sehntest auf, nie würdest du ihn vergessen. Dein Herz erbebte, du wolltest mehr als ihn nur schmecken: du wolltest ihn hören und du hobst sein Hemd. Dein Mund löste sich von seinem, fand dann seine Brustwarzen. Deine Zunge war geschickt, sie tanzte im Kreis, erst langsam, dann schneller. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht wie ihm geschah, sein Körper war angespannt und doch schien es als würde er nichts Anderes wollen.Deine Ohren schienen zu zucken, als er stöhnte, nur leise, aber laut genug um dich zu berühren, dein Herz erblühen zu lassen.

Jetzt wolltest du ihn sehen. Dafür war es zu dunkel im Raum, jedes elektrische Licht war zu weit von eurem Moment der losgelösten Liebe entfernt, als dass du es hättest aktivieren können. In dir brannte eine Leidenschaft, die alles Andere zur Nichtigkeit erklärte. Dir war egal, dass dieses Zimmer nur für diese Nacht gemietet war. Was für dich zählte war dieser Moment und so verließen deine Lippen, verließ deine Zunge, den Körper deines Teamkollegens ein weiteres Mal. Stattdessen richtetest du dich auf, griffst nach dem Vorhang des Fensters über deinem Bett und zogst ihn von der Leiste. Daraufhin wurde der Raum vom Licht des Vollmondes erhellt und du konntest Estebans Gesichtszüge im fahlen Mondlicht erkennen. Zuerst sahst du Überraschung, dann Trauer, doch du sahst auch Lust und Sehnsucht in seinen Augen. Er war wunderschön, so wie er unter dir lag, berührte dich auf mehr als nur eine Weise.  Als du ihm wieder näher kamst und Küsse auf seinen Nacken platziertest, gab es nur einen Wunsch, den du dir noch erfüllen wolltest.

Du wolltest ihn spüren und deine Hände öffneten seine Hose, schoben sie hinab. Ähnlich geschickt wie deine Zunge, glitt deine Hand an sein Glied, es war hart, als ob es nur auf eine Berührung von dir gewartet hatte. Esteban stöhnte, sein Atem stockte und er schloss die Augen. Vielleicht konntest du ihm sein Schuldgefühl nicht nehmen, aber du konntest ihn immerhin ablenken, ihm ein Geschenk geben, das ihn zumindest für heute Nacht vergessen lassen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange und doch schien es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit in der deine Hand ihn bearbeitete und rieb, während dein Daumen um seine Eichel kreiste. Du konntest sehen wie er sich unter dir wand, nicht um dir zu entkommen, viel mehr weil er es genoss und nicht still liegen konnte.Als er schließlich kam und seinen Samen über die Matratze und in deine Hände ergoss war dein Lohn sein Stöhnen. Zuvor war es nicht mehr als ein Wimmern gewesen, doch nun schallte es durch den ganzen Raum in deine Ohren. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch als er sie öffnete, lächelte er. An seiner Mimik konntest du ablesen, dass er selig und zufrieden war und das machte dich glücklich.

Du warst so glücklich, dass du nicht auf deine Worte achtetest, als du sie sprachst: _„Ich liebe dich.“_ , erst als du sahst wie seine Augen sich weiteten wurde dir klar, was du gerade gesagt hattest. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen. Du stießt dich mit einer Hand vom Bett, gingst ins Badezimmer, wuscht deine Hände, versuchtest deinen Kopf frei zu kriegen. _„Tut mir Leid.“_ , als die zittrigen Worte endlich deinen Mund verließen, gingst du davon aus, dass dein Teamkollege noch im Bett war, doch die Antwort erschallte direkt hinter dir:  _„Es gibt nichts was dir leidtun müsste.“_ , und seine Hände glitten von hinten um deinen Unterkörper, sie fanden einen Weg in deine Pyjama Hose und du musstest feststellen, dass diese Hände ebenso geschickt waren, wie die deinen. 

  
  
Die Nacht endete auf deinem Bett, eine Nacht wie keine andere, eine Nacht, die du nie vergessen würdest. Er hatte gebeten, dass du ihm Halt gabst und deine Arme waren um ihn geschlungen. Er war längst eingeschlafen, hatte seine Gedanken von dem Unfall ablenken können und es machte dich glücklich, dass du ihm hattest helfen können. Deine Hoffnung war, dass er die Tragödie vergaß und sich stattdessen an diese Nacht mit dir erinnern würde. Du würdest dich erinnern. Nie würdest du die Dinge vergessen, die er mit dir angestellt hatte. Er war ein guter Liebhaber, doch für dich war er viel mehr als das. Für dich war er die eine Person, die du liebtest. Schließlich konntest auch du deinen Schlaf finden. Dein Körper war dicht an ihn gedrückt, dein Kopf an seine Schulter geschmiegt, deine Augen fielen zu.  


End file.
